rayback_dd_the_shieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliasayon Zeroni
Category:Characters Eliasayon Zeroni zeroʊné was once a powerful arcane researcher, until some adventurers ruined his life. In order to save his life, he transferred his mind into that of a Quaggoth, which resulted in him losing his memories, magical abilities, and mind. After being trained by an Uthgardt Tribe Shaman, Wendigo moved into society, where he was eventually hired by The Shield. Currently, he can be found adventuring to earn a living. At first, since he couldn't remember his name, he called himself "Wendigo", after the name he was called by some Uthgardt Tribe Members. While Eliasayon Zeroni is not the name of either of his past selves, but rather, combined their names in order to try and become more at peace with himself. He still generally goes by his alias, "Wendigo", however. Wendigo is a Quaggoth Totem Barbarian; currently, his totem consists of an Elk and a Tiger. Backstory Pre-Memory Loss Once upon a time, there lived a human lord and his lady. They were rich, and lived in their well-protected manor, where they lived a happy life. For some reason however, a team of adventurers were hired to raid the lord's manor. Not the stealthiest group of individuals, the team of adventurers decided to lay siege to the Lord's manor. Eventually, they made it in, and did whatever it was that they were tasked with doing. However, in the process of doing that, one of the members of the team, a Drow mage, did his own thing. Finding the lady of the manor, he proceeded to have his way with her, before leaving with the rest of the group. And thus, Wendigo, a half-elf, or more correctly, a half-drow, was born. He lived the first few years of his life as a bastard child- being hidden from the light, scorned, and tormented for fun. However, once his magic abilities started appearing, Wendigo's tormentors became the tormented... By themselves. Wendigo didn't know how to control his magic yet, but they were still afraid that he would use his magic against them. It wasn't long before he was disowned, and left on the street to fend for himself. Wendigo adapted rather well, given the fact that he was still a very young child. While living on the streets, Wendigo learned the hard way, that it's a dog-eat-dog world, and that might makes right. As he had a rather sickly frame, Wendigo almost never had his way. Occasionally, he would be used by gangs because of his magic abilities, which he honed on the street. Many years passed, and although Wendigo's magic abilities had grown by a lot, he was still shunned and hated by mostly everyone (probably the fact that he has half drow, didn't help at all, either). Somehow, he heard about a wonderful magic college, where he would be able to hone his magic abilities, hassle-free. The problem with the college, was that it was a VERY prestigious school, and the only way you could get accepted was if you were royalty, or stinkin' rich. As he was kicked out when he was too young to remember that he was the son (sorta) of a royal family, he assumed that all chances of getting into the college were useless. But, while looking around at the mages that would occasionally pass through town, Wendigo realized that none of them looked like they were royalty or rich at all (usually the opposite, in fact). So, Wendigo decided to give it a go for applying at the college. As it turns out, there was a scholarship of sorts, that Wendigo qualified for; wanting to appear kinder than they actually were, the college would pay the full tuition of a person gifted with magical abilities, who lived on the streets. Using magic to see if Wendigo was actually a street-rat, the head-mages also discovered that Wendigo was a disowned bastard-child of a noble family. Upon discovering this, the college eagerly accepted Wendigo for the scholarship; while he lived on the streets, he was secretly noble, so they weren't tainting their halls with non-noble blood, as they normally do. This would cover all bases for the college, making the nobles happy, as he was secretly a noble, but it would also make the non-nobles happy, as they would think Wendigo wasn't nobility. Either way, the college would receive more support from everybody... so they happily accepted Wendigo into the college. Wendigo not only excelled in all of his classes, but his magic abilities improved exponentially, and everything was going great for him. That is, until Wendigo started doing TOO good. Once he was old enough to understand the politics of the school, the head-mages summoned Wendigo to talk to him individually. They told him the actual reason why they accepted him- while his magical talents were significant, they inducted him to relieve more patronage from everybody. This stunned him- Wendigo did not know that he was ex-nobility, but what they told him next made the situation worse. Because although Wendigo was a noble, he was still an ex-noble and a bastard. If anyone outside the school found out that a person like Wendigo was currently trumping the rest of his students, all of the super-proud noble families would no longer attend the school, effectively losing lots of money, and eventually causing the school to close. Because of this, the head-mages proposed an idea: "If you stop succeeding so much, if you stop being in the top of your class, if you stay out of the limelight, then we will fully pay for you to perform arcane research once you graduate, and pay for your grant." Wendigo thought that this was unfair, but knew that might makes right, so he willingly stepped down, and began to perform poorly on purpose. As he began to make himself an outcast from the rest of the school, Wendigo met a fellow outcast named Vaturam Elchedil, whom he befriended. The two of them grew closer, talking about their dreams of grandeur, fighting together, and hanging out every now and then. When Wendigo found out about what happened to Vaturam's family, death was nothing new to Wendigo, so he tried to console Vaturam and show how empathetic he was. However, upon meeting up with Vaturam, Wendigo was suprised to see that Vaturam was more excited than sad. Over the next little while, Vaturam's willpower to follow his dreams, even if it meant that he would leave the college and erase all chances of him becoming an arch-mage. After Vaturam left, Wendigo's determination to become stronger grew and grew. He knew that he couldn't become one of the strongest people at the college, he decided that he would become super-strong with the research grant that he was going to get. Some time passed, and Wendigo's determination didn't die down at all. Following his graduation, Wendigo moved to an arcane lab in the Spine of the World, where he set to work. He acquired unique animals from all over the world, and set to work, experimenting on them. After a few months, Wendigo started making a little bit of headway on his research on moving his mind and soul into the newer, stronger animal. However, like all good things, it eventually had to come to an end. A team of bandits/adventurers broke into Wendigo's lab, and raided it. They mercilessly killed all of his animals, destroyed his research, nearly killed him, and stole what money he had left. When Wendigo came to, he was in an unknown cave system underneath the Spine of the World, and he could barely move. Upon struggling for a while, he found that he was now bleeding out, as well. Wendigo began to sob uncontrollably, as he knew that now his chances of becoming stronger were pretty much nil, and that he was going to die. With all the noise he was making, Wendigo attracted the attention of a wild quaggoth. Looking at the quaggoth, Wendigo had a burst of hope- if he could perform the experiment successfully on the quaggoth, then he could have a chance continuing his life. However, if he was unable to perform the experiment, then he was going to die... but he was going to die anyways, so he reasoned that there wasn't anything to lose. With a deep breath, Wendigo closed his eyes, and did it. During the "Transformation", and the Results Wendigo's mind and soul left his body, and entered the quaggoth's. Their minds and souls merged, becoming one. It was at this moment, that Wendigo's mind became fragmented. Due to this, he lost all memories prior to the experiment, he lost all magic abilities, and most of his intellect was destroyed. Feeling an immense pain as his mind and soul were shoved into the quaggoth, Wendigo blacked out. While he was still "himself", he now had the body of the quaggoth, as well as the urges, rage, and curiosity of the quaggoth. For the most part, Wendigo was in charge, but when a situation gets stressful, or an attack situation arises, Wendigo turns into a brutal monster, relishing the bloodlust, loving the adrenaline, and enjoying destroying everything. Wendigo knows not to attack those in his team who he works with, but if people attack him or get in his way, then he probably will retaliate. Once he calms down, Wendigo returns to his introverted, more calm side. After being a quaggoth for a while, Wendigo recovered a few of his memories. But to him, they feel more like dreams, rather than reality. He also doesn't care to remember his past, as it hurts, and it doesn't matter to him anymore. Post-Memory Loss When Wendigo came to, he found himself in the Evermoors, in some sort of hut. The quaggoth instincts took over, as he began to stress out, wondering where the heck he was. Almost instantly, Wendigo was paralyzed in place, as an old man walked out of the shadows, and approached him. The old man explained that he was the Shaman of the Uthgardt Elk tribe, and that he found Wendigo feasting on some corpses from their burial-grounds at Flint Rock. The shaman was about to kill Wendigo, except that he sensed that there was something more to him. Upon casting a spell (because Wendigo's spell had recently happened), the shaman could see that Wendigo had a person's soul. Knocking out Wendigo, the shaman took him back to his hut, and carefully awaited for him to wake up. A few days later, Wendigo woke up, and the shaman came to greet him. Whilst explaining this, Wendigo began to calm down. When asked why he was like this, Wendigo couldn't remember. Waking up in this hut was the last thing he remembered. The shaman knew that a powerful wizard lived nearby, so he assumed that Wendigo was the work of the wizard. The shaman offered to help Wendigo start a new life, but he also explained that while he is accepting of what Wendigo is, the rest of the tribe cannot find out about him, or else that will think he is a beast, and try to kill him. Not knowing what else to do, Wendigo accepted the shaman's offer. Over the next year, the shaman trained Wendigo physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Throughout the training, Wendigo came to learn a bit more control over both sides of his personality, and he found peace in the spiritual path of the elk totem that he followed- although both sides of his mind and spirit joined together more, even though he knew he loved the bloodlust, when it was calm, he enjoyed the peace that the elk totem brought. In order to more fully commune with the elk spirit, he wears an elk skull on his head. In addition to that, the shaman told tales about Uthgar, the founder of the Uthgardt Tribes. In addition to that, he taught him Giant, because he knew it, and it was special to him, being an Uthgardt shaman, after all. Although Wendigo had more inner peace, the shaman knew that in order to survive, he would have to learn how to fight. Upon sparring with him, the shaman sadly knew that it would be best if Wendigo went to learn fighting from the Red Tiger Tribe. So, while masquerading as a political move, the Elk tribe shaman brought Wendigo to the northeast, to the Red Tiger shaman. There, he agreed to train Wendigo. While in the Red Tiger tribe, Wendigo wasn't hidden like he was, in the Elk tribe. As he fought with claws, he was already naturally attracted to the Red Tiger way of fighting, and to the Red Tiger spirit animal as well. When his training was done, he returned to the Elk shaman, forgetting how the Elk tribe members wouldn't like him. Upon entering the tribal grounds, the tribe-members attacked Wendigo, calling him a "Wendigo", an evil spirit that people become when they resort to cannibalism. Many interpretations depict a Wendigo as a humanoid, undead deer, hungry for human flesh. As Wendigo wore an elk skull, and looked like a humanoid monster, they assumed he was a Wendigo. As the more savage half of Wendigo began to rise to the surface, the shaman sent a telepathic message to Wendigo, telling him that he can no longer help Wendigo, as Wendigo can help himself from this point on, but if he needs anything, he just needs to be in the Evermoors- the shaman will then find and help him, but for now, he must flee, and continue his life elsewhere. Taking the shaman's words to heart, Wendigo fled the tribe before he sought to kill them, and continued east. Until now, Wendigo had either been called an Elk-brother, or a Tiger-brother, but now, he was neither. Wondering what to go by, he remembered how he was called Wendigo, and he decided that is what his name was going to be. Eventually, Wendigo made it to society, but he wound up on the side of the road, which countless other strange-looking outcasts. Thanks to his elk-skull mask and his ability to speak, no drow attacked him, trying to enslave him, but no one else hired him anyways. Through a few lucky coincidences, Wendigo was able to remember Vaturam, as Vaturam was nearby. Vaturam bought him a drink, as they talked about what they've been doing recently (Remembering how Wendigo wanted to make himself stronger, and how he came from the streets, Vaturam luckily assumed that because he was a beast who was on the streets, and that he knew him, that he had to be Wendigo). Vaturam didn't ask about what he'd been up to, seeing as he'd turned himself into a beast, so he must have succeeded. Wondering what to do next, Vaturam directed him in the direction of becoming an adventurer. At the moment, Vaturam was currently working for a guild known as The Shield, and he was on an errand. However, he said that it would be fine if he skipped the job he was supposed to do, they let him do it all the time. Upon returning to Ipaben Bilmorn, Vaturam's supervisor, Vaturam was reprimanded for shirking his work again, but Vaturam explained that Wendigo didn't have a source of income, so he brought him to see him. After sending Vaturam out again, Ipaben sat down with Wendigo, interviewed him, and eventually, Wendigo became a member of The Shield as well. Seeing as there was space in the team that Vaturam had just left, Ipaben sent Wendigo to take his place, along with an explanation of what was happening and who Wendigo was, so that Wendigo would be accepted into the fold. Not long after joining the team, Wendigo realized the tier of adventurers he was working with. Despite the group already being made of uncommon characters, he would still stick out like a sore claw. In order to be able to move through society without drawing as much attention, Wendigo stands up straight (us unpleasant as it is) and wears a cloak, drapery, and boots. The drapery is red with gold trim, and has gold cords tied around his mask's horns - this way, he can flip the drapery behind his head when he doesn't need to wear it, but it is still easily accessible. With all of that together, Wendigo look like some priest or cleric of some deity; which is certainly less eye-catching, than a big hairy skull-faced beast walking the streets. Whenever he isn't in public, or when he doesn't need to keep up the facade, he opens his cloak, flips back the drapery, and is able to relax. Despite his best attempts to remain calm, if Wendigo has to fight in public, it's impossible for him to keep up the facade, and he doesn't really care. During a recent adventure, Wendigo's team took advantage of the fact that Quaggoths can't be poisoned, so they used him to taste-test some alien food. Due to this, Wendigo realized that he might be able to help out his party in matters related to food. While he knows not to add poisonous ingredients (no matter how they might taste), the results of his labors still usually don't taste very good, as he will eat about anything. For the most parts, Wendigo like making soup-like dishes, as it reminds him of the meals that his master would make. After adventuring with The Shield on quite a few adventures, Wendigo came in contact with the strange magical cubes, multiple times. The sheer amount magic being radiated by stuff even related to the cubes was able to help Wendigo remember part of his magical life before he was turned into Wendigo. And so, Wendigo has put his previous life behind him... or so he thought; during the Aboleth Incident, he had visions of what he was doing during his past life, which has sparked a little inner conflict. His subconscious half-drow mind was unearthed a little more, causing his mind to become a little less animalistic, as evidenced by the fact that he chose to test out the Aboleth meat, rather than eat it straight off of the bat (although, he did still eat it in the end, but cooked and served in a special dish); in addition, since the experiment technically WAS a success, he's come to love his "new" body a bit more, despite the fact that he can't really cast spells anymore. However, while he's lost his magic, he's also recovered a bit of his curiosity about magic - this comes head-to-head with the Uthgardt distrust of magic quite often, leading not only to the curiosity being paired with the knowledge that magic is VERY dangerous, but also leading to a bit of self-hatred. This bit of self-hatred is magnified by the fact of how he now knows that he was a drow, which quaggoths hate. This hatred usually causes him to not only distrust anything that his intellectual side has done, but it also forces his intellectual side away a bit more often. Although his cooking is technically an intellectual pursuit, the quaggoth side can concluded that the cooking is trustworthy. In an effort to acknowledge both sides of his mind, he has changed his name to combine the names of both of his selves. The final name he has so far concluded on, is Eliasayon Zeroni. Character Bio Personality Traits Wendigo is generally timid and naive, but once something feels off, he starts to get on edge. Once there is a fight, or there is too much tension, Wendigo breaks into a brutal mentality. The timid, introverted, (relatively) gentle giant has now become a crazy, psychotic, and destructive monster. When like this, he tends to be cocky, loud, chaotic, and love to fight; he will also eagerly take on things many times his height, because it's a challenge, and enjoy it. After things have died down, he can calm down again. He likes to 'be at one with nature' sometimes. The minds of Wendigo and the quaggoth are fused, causing Wendigo to sometimes have sparks or brilliance, but it also causes him to naturally distrust elves, especially drow. This leads to self-hatred sometimes, but as Wendigo isn't the most self-analyzing, he doesn't really know that. Wendigo is usually quite curious as well... but since he isn't a cat, it won't kill him. Wendigo really likes to climb, and likes to fight not only horizontally, but vertically as well. Ideals Since the minds and souls are one, he doesn't dislike the killing when he's calmer, but he seeks to always have more self-control. Anyone that he bonds with, he will be less naturally aggressive towards. Additionally, he will try to help out his allies, in any way that he can. For example, he will often share his spoils of war, usually meat, with his allies if they look hungry. (It would be a good idea to think of Wendigo as a "pet" that's capable of free thought. Sorta like a German Sheppard, where they are friendly and playful with friends, but aggressive and merciless to those who threaten them. However, he will still do what he wants.) After hearing the stories and legends of Uthgar, Wendigo sort-of sees Uthgar as a role-model and hero. Bonds Now that Wendigo is no longer smart enough to comprehend who he is, or why he is the way he is, Wendigo just knows that killing and questing is the way to survive in the world. If that means that he gets to have fun along the way, or help those who helped him, that's even better. Flaws Even a small amount of danger can send Wendigo off the deep end. When not being savage, be can tend to be a bit curious and naive. He's not the smartest fellow, book-smart-wise. He tends to distrust the drow; he also has come to not really like magic, unless he can directly see how it can benefit him. Thanks to being an Uthgardt Tribe Member, he doesn't really like orcs; also, thanks to being an Uthgardt Tribe Member, he will eagerly fight giants, to achieve fame, like how Uthgar did. Ever since the Aboleth incident, strange things have been happening to Wendigo's body, every now and then. In addition to that, ever since Wendigo's visions during the Aboleth incident, he has come to hate himself quite a bit, due to that fact that he's a drow, and thanks to the fact that he was a wizard (Uthgardt Barbarians have a deep distrust for magic). Description Age: ??? Height: 5' 4" (When hunched-over, which is how he normally is) --- 7' 11" (When standing-up straight) Weight: About 266 Pounds Eyes: Orangish-Yellow / Copper Skin: Dirty White, with a slight Blue tint Hair: Dirty White, with a slight Blue tint